


Pudding

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Messes, Cleaning, Cleaning Up Messes, Cute Lucifer, Cute Sam, Dean's Kitchen, Gen, Pudding, baths, messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew it was a mistake making Sam and Lucifer that huge pot of pudding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

Dean knew when he made that huge pot of pudding for Sam and Lucifer for dessert after lunch he had told them no he told them he wasn't gonna do it. But then Sam started making puppy eyes and Lucifer started making puppy eyes and before Dean knew it he had two five year old's making puppy eyes at him so Dean got out his largest pot and got out the pudding mix and needed ingredients and started making the last of the pudding mix the whole damn rest of the box. But the whole time he was cooking it a voice in the back of his head kept saying to him "No! No! Don't do it! Don't do it! You know something bad's gonna happen! It's always does!" But Dean didn't listen because he wanted to believe he could make the pot of pudding without it having a catastrophic ending. Once the pudding was done and cooled Dean made a bowl for both Sam, Lucifer and himself and after they were done eating Dean put the bowls in the sink and sent Sam and Lucifer off to play before heading off to work on baby as Dean walked out of the kitchen he made a mental note to put away the pudding later. As Dean walked down the hall leading to the garage passing Sam and Lucifer as he did Dean was about to enter the garage when a loud CRASH rang out from the kitchen Dean immediately flew into panic mode and ran into the kitchen. When Dean first entered the kitchen he saw nothing wrong but as Dean made his way around the island he found a very interesting sight sitting in front of the stove/oven was Sam and Lucifer covered in chocolate pudding the pot was broken and there was more pudding covering the floor, oven, and cabinets 

"Alright what happened??" Dean asks 

"We wanted more pudding" Lucifer says 

"Ok"

"So we were trying to get some out of the pot" Sam says 

"And"

"We knocked the pot off the stove broke it and got pudding everywhere"

"Yes you did"

"Mr Winchester were sorry"

"Yeah Dean were sorry"

Dean sighs "It's alright boys no one got hurt and the pot can be replaced"

"Your not gonna yell at us??" Lucifer asks 

"No"

"If you did this would your dad yell at you??"

"LUCIFER NO!!" Sam says 

"What??"

"Daddy was mean he used to beat Dean"

Lucifer looks up at Dean with wide eyes 

"Ok first of all dad never made me pudding he always bought me pudding cups and not the good stuff the shitty generic stuff from biggersons and second of all Sam don't just blurt stuff like that out and Lucifer when your older i'll explain to you about my dad ok??

Both Sam and Lucifer shake there heads in agreement 

"Ok then lets get you two a bath"

Two groans escape from Sam and Lucifer but Dean doesn't pay attention he just takes them each by the hand and leads them upstairs into the master bath and once the water was filled to a reasonable temperature and fill he stripped the boys of there dirty clothes and put them in the tub

"Dean??"

"Yes Sammy"

"Why are we in your bathroom??"

"Because the tub is bigger in here"

"Oh ok"

Bath times goes relatively easy as neither of the boys try to fight Dean although it does take several washing's to get the pudding out of Sam and Lucifer's hair. Once the boys are all cleaned up Dean takes them out of the tub and dries them off and drains the bath water then changes them and puts them down for a nap and then heads down into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

As Dean walks into the kitchen he sighs and drops the bucket and cleaning tools and walks over to the mess and picks up the broken pot and throws it away then walks back to the bucket picks it up and fills it with water and soap and proceeds to clean up the pudding. Once he's done he looks down at his work and notices it's much cleaner than the rest of the kitchen 

"Aw what the hell i'll clean the whole kitchen"

Two hours later Dean is done cleaning the kitchen and decides to go wake up the boys but before he does he walks over to the shopping list and writes 'Lots and lots and lots and lots of pudding packs' 

THE END


End file.
